powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Choudenshi Bioman
is the eighth Super Sentai series. Produced by Toei Company, it was aired on TV Asahi from February 4, 1984 to January 26, 1985, with a total of 51 episodes. This series was released as VHS tapes in South Korea as Space Commando Bioman (우주특공대 바이오맨 Uju Teug-gongdae Baiomaen). Production After the success of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Toei began work on a series that would ultimately be considered a game-changer in the Super Sentai franchise. The season changed up many elements and aspects that would ultimately differentiate it from it's predecessors and would lead to the season becoming one of the most popular series of the franchise. One of the biggest changes is the influence of Toei's , a series of three dramatic giant robot anime directed by that had added much greater drama and interaction and which ended up becoming a major impact on Bioman's evolution. The plot element regarding Doctor Man and his failed relations with his actual son Shuichi Kageyama as well as his attempt to "replace" him with a robot clone known as Prince was influenced from the third of this trilogy, ; there was also an interest of using this anime's bird-like Baam, but this was ultimately not adapted, ultimately influencing 1991's Choujin Sentai Jetman and that season's usage of "adapted bird people" by way of Birdonic Waves. Neo Empire Gear was also an experiment in trying to use human-sized minions with giant robots, not monsters becoming giants, leading to the giant fights of the season. One of the biggest changes alongside Gear's adjustments for Bioman was the introduction of the second female member. One of Bioman's original concepts was a team with five men similar to Sun Vulcan using three; but they soon realized that by having only men, it would be impossible to create real drama. At the same time, they realized that by having two females on a team, they could easily increase the drama and the conversations the two would have. The production team was initially against having more females on a male-oriented franchise, but when it proved to be extremely popular, the concept of two-females on a team became a major factor within the franchise. However this was not without difficulty: when Yuki Yajima, the actress portraying Mika Koizumi/Yellow4, became too much trouble to work with for the team, she was fired and an entire adjustment of the season had to be completed to remove her: she was written out as being killed and the episodes where she hadn't done voice production were changed so a voice actress filled in for Yuka's filmed scenes. Ultimately a new Yellow4 was found by way of Sumiko Tanaka who became Jun Yabuki, Mika's replacement. The original concept of Bioman involved the team being possibly the descendants of fairy tale heroes such as Momotaro, Kintaro, Ipponbashi and Princess Kaguya; but recent news about "biotechnology" lead to a more sci-fi approach. Likewise, the name "Choudenshi" was chosen as opposed to "XX Sentai" like previous seasons was due to the special helmets developed to advertise the flashing lights installed in them. Likewise, this was the first Sentai season where Bandai produced the toys instead of Poppy, leading to the first "DX-Metal" mecha in the Bio Robo toy which proved to be supremely popular. There were also plans for a cyborg hero to come to Earth later, which was ultimately adapted into the antagonist Bio Hunter Silva. Due to all the adaptations and changes, Bioman became a massive success, becoming one of the biggest series of Super Sentai and one of the biggest in Japanese media. The only slight downside was due to Bandai's sales anticipation: they expected Bioman to sell at 130% of Dynaman; but it only sold 110%; still making it a massive success. Plot Many centuries ago, the android Peebo and the Bio Robo came to Earth from the fallen Bio Star. The Bio Robo showered five people with the Bio Particles, which would be passed on to later generations. In the present day, Doctor Man and his Shin Teikoku (New Empire) Gear threaten the world. Peebo must find the descendants of the original Bio Particle-showered five to form the Choudenshi (Super Electronic Squadron) Bioman. Characters Biomen Allies *Bio Peace Union **Peebo **Joy (7 & 8) *Other Allies **Red1's ancestor (2) **Green2's ancestor (2) **Blue3's ancestor (2) **Yellow4's ancestor (2) **Pink5's ancestor (2) **Ken Hayase (13) **Neo Intellect Brain (14) **Shuichi Kageyama (25-26, 43-44 & 47-51) **Setsuko Kageyama (26 & 51) **Shinichiro Gou/Professor Shibata (43-44 & 47-50) **Shota Yamamori (35-36) **Miki (43-44) *All Super Sentai Villains Neo Empire Gear * Doctor Man (1-51) * Prince (19, 20 & 49) * Big Three ** Mason (1-50) ** Farrah (1-49) *** Farrahcat (2-51) *** Cat Gang (movie) ** Monster (1-48) * Beastnoids **Psygorn (1-50) **Mettzler (1-49) **Zyuoh (1-48) **Aquaiger (1-31) **Messerjū (1-31) * Mechaclones ** Mechaclone No. 1 (28) * Twin Dolls (9) * Mirage Fighter Mecha-Gigan *Kabuto Canth (1) *Devil Canth (2) *Gorilla Canth (3) *Beetle Canth (4) *Mummy Canth (5) *Rhino Canth (6) *Sea Anemone Canth (7 & 8) *Twin Canth (9) *Chameleon Canth (10) *Musha Canth (11) *Hammer Canth (12) *Shark Canth (13) *Anchor Canth (14) *Frog Canth (15) *Neptune Canth (16) *Turtle Canth (17) *Haniwa Canth(18) *Grotes Canth (19-20) *Camera Canth (21) *Scarab Canth (22) *Pirahna Canth (23) *Poison Moth Canth (24) *Ghost Canth (25-26) *Spider Canth (27) *Octopus Canth (28) *Jellyfish Canth (29) *Mantis Canth (30) *Crab Canth (Movie) Neo Mecha-Gigan *Metal Megas (31) *Axe Megas (32) *Skull Megas (33) *Wrestler Megas (34) *Magne Megas (35-36) *Cannon Megas (37) *Battle Megas (38) *Sonic Megas (39) *Crush Megas (40) *Amazon Megas (41) *Thunder Megas (42) *Satan Megas (43-44) *Baroque Megas (45) *Rugger Megas (46) *Lens Megas (47) *Super Megas (48) *King Megas (50-51) Anti-Bio Union * Balzion (48-50) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Choudenshi Bioman *'Ending': Biomic Soldier *'Mecha Theme': BioRobo no Uta *Oretachi Bioman *Sexual Lady *Blue Togetherness *Oozora Kakete! *Colorful Bioman *Yume Miru Peebo *Yuuyaku no Pegasus Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * /Shinichirō Gō: * , : * /Hideo Kageyama: * : * : * : * : Voice Actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Narrator: Stage Shows * Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Philippine English Voice Cast All characters' Japanese names are renamed as well as the villains except Mason, Farrah, Farrah Cat, Psygorn and Hideo's alter-ego Doctor Man. The ensemble casts are well known for voicing the characters from the renowned classic anime series, |超電磁マシーン ボルテス V|Chōdenji Mashīn Borutesu Faibu}}. *Kenichi/Kenny/Shirō Gō: Noel Mallonga *Sammy/Shingo Takasugi: Tony Nierras *Frankie/Ryūta Nanbara: Dodo Crisol *Casey/Mika Koizumi: Geraldine Oca *June/Jun Yabuki: Dada Carlos *Kimberly/Hikaru Katsuragi: Celina Cristobal *Yatori/Shota Yamamori: Cris Vertido *Doctor Shibota/Shichiro/Doctor Shibata/Shinichirō Gō: Joonee Gamboa *Sonny O'Hara/Shūichi Kageyama, Prince: Earl Palma *Mike O'Hara/Hideo Kageyama/Doctor Man: Chito Vicente *Mason: P.J. Ramos *Farrah: Celina Cristobal *Farrah Cat: Celina Cristobal *Vargo/Monster: Noel Mallonga Voice Actors *Peebo: Celina Cristobal (Ep 1-10, 50-51) Dada Carlos (Ep 11-49) *Plasmanoid/Mettzler: Bob Borjial *Psygorn: Tony Nierras *Zeroid/Zyuoh: Chito Vicente *Aquainoid/Aquaiger: Cris Vertido *Falconoid/Messer Beast: Dodo Crisol *Bio Hunter Silver/Bio Hunter Silva: Danny Deopante *Narrator: Noel Mallonga Notes *This is the first Super Sentai series to feature a female Yellow Ranger, and the first to feature two females on the team. *Bioman is the first Super Sentai series to have the show's full title announced at the beginning of the opening sequence. The two previous series, Goggle V and Dynaman, announces only the title of the team but not the full title. This has become a tradition with nearly every Sentai (with the exception of Kakuranger, Go-Busters, and Lupinranger VS Patranger). *Bioman is also the first Super Sentai series since Denshi Sentai Denziman to feature the original Red-Blue-Green-Yellow-Pink main team formation. *Bioman is also nearly unique among Super Sentai in that the human-sized monsters aren't grown when defeated. Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, and launches a unique giant robot when its members are defeated. This is similar to Goggle Five (the monster uses a giant, robotic near-clone of itself) and Dekaranger (monster or footsoldier uses giant robot, either to a finish fight or used as a distraction.) *Like its 1981 predecessor, Sun Vulcan , Bioman was chosen to be adapted into a Power Rangers series followed by the 1991 series Jetman. The adaptation of a Sentai to a Power Rangers series would later go to its 1992 successor, Zyuranger. **Had Bioman been adapted, Doctor Man's dubbed name would have been Zadar.http://articles.latimes.com/1986-08-12/business/fi-18776_1_haim-saban *Bioman is the second to last series to have a primary and secondary ranger of the same designation (Shinkenger is the last) and is the only series wherein the primary and secondary Rangers of the same designation do not appear in the same episode, unlike in Gorenger, Battle Fever J and Sun Vulcan. **Bioman was also the last time where one Ranger lost/gave up their designation, making the second Ranger the only one with their designation. *Aside from colors, Bioman is the first Sentai with numerical designations (not counting a special exception). The second would come exactly thirty years later. *This is one of two Sentai to use the term "Denshi" as the denomination, alongside Denshi Sentai Denziman; however the "Denshi" in this title refers to "electron" as opposed to "electronics" as in the former series. * In the Philippine Dub, their dub becomes English prior to the other Sentai series where they speak to their native language. Their Japanese names are also renamed as Kenichi/Kenny (Shirou), Sammy (Shingo), Frankie (Ryuuta), Casey (Mika), June (Jun), Kimberly (Hikaru) and Yatori (Shota). The supporting characters are also renamed as Sonny (Shuichi/Prince), Shichiro/Dr. Shibota (Shinichiro/Dr. Shibata), Michael (Ken), and Mickey (Miki) and the villains, Mike O'Hara (Hideo), Vargo (Monster) and the Beastoids with the exception of both Mason and Farrah from the Big Three and Hideo's alias as Doctor Man are maintained. * This is the the third Sentai series to not bear the name of "Sentai" in the series title, first since JAKQ Dengekitai and Battle Fever J. Though also instead, being the first Sentai series on replacing a word of "Sentai" with a word of "Chou (name)" only, followed by Flashman. * In France, Bioman first aired on Canal + in 1985, every saturday at 12:30, and later on TF1, on the programme Club Dorothée, from September 2 1987 (where it had a different opening song from the original one, differently from the Canal + Dub). The show had consequently an immense success, that allowed other Sentai shows to be imported in France. Bioman had acquired a status of cult series between the Club Dorothée generation, and is regularly reaired in the satellitar channel Mangas. The French dub had two theme songs: one in the Canal + airing was a cover of the ''Choudenshi Bioman'' theme song and the other song in the TF1/Mangas airing was an original theme song sang by Bernard Minet. * In the French Dub, The Biomen are renamed as Jacky (Shirou), Fred (Shingo), Bob (Ryuta) and Sikou (Hikaru), while Mika, Jun and Shota retained their original names, their ranger designations were also renamed as Force Rouge (literally: Red Force, Red1), Force Verte (Green2), Force Bleue (Blue3), Force Jaune (Yellow4), Force Rose (Pink5) and Soldat Magnétique (Magne Warrior). The supporting characters retain their original names, while Peebo was renamed as Peebolo. The Beastnoids and the villains, with the exception of Bio Hunter Silva and Hideo Kageyama, were renamed as Docteur Mad (Doctor Man), Jason (Mason), Phara (Farrah), Monstre (Monster), Pharacat (Farrahcat), Motzou (Messer Beast), Saigon (Psygorn), Aqua-tiger (Aquaiger), Madler (Mettzler) and Jouoh (Zyuoh). *In the Philippine Dub, the narrator of the episode series has been voiced by Noel Mallonga who also voices both Shirou and Monster in the same series. *The show’s theme song is sampled in the song “Spectronizer” by the Super Sentai-themed band Sentai Express. **This song appears in the popular dance game Just Dance 3. ***The dancers are dressed as Sentai/Power Rangers. ****This song was in the game to celebrate Super Sentai’s 35th anniversary, due to the fact that the game was released at the time of the airing of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/bio.html Choudenshi Bioman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/超電子バイオマン Choudenshi Bioman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season * Category:Over-Technology